danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stick Ranger 2
OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD- DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:21, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Okay, this is epic. Samuel17 (talk) 23:50, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :It LOOKS really damn good so far. The gameplay is a tad awkward, however. Though justifiable since it's still an alpha. (WHERE ARE THE HEALING ITEMS) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:42, November 3, 2018 (UTC) this just in OH SHIT DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:25, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Moving Forward Stick Ranger 2 has been out for a while, and although I'd love to passive-aggressively rant about how slow and frustrating the gameplay has been so far, for the purpose of this wiki it's a bit more important to actually get work done. I know there's a Discord you guys use but I haven't been sucked into Discord yet, and from the looks of things there doesn't seem to be any progress towards making pages for the new weapons, enemies, and whatnot despite the information being there and ready to use. Is it fine to start working on making the page nicer and creating separate pages for things like each enemy? It's been like two years since I got bored enough to come back again and I don't want to do too much if all of it is in vain, but I'm frankly sick of the poorly formatted and visually bland Stick Ranger 2 page and want to bring it up to par with all that was done for the original. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 04:32, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :Part of the problem with doing all that stuff you suggested is that this game is still in its infancy. I can't speak for how things were handled in the original Stick Ranger, but we're kind of at that awkward point where so many things could change at one time and we have no clue when and how it'll change. Right now, things are super liquid, and that's most likely why nobody's really started anything major at the moment. That's my two cents, anyways. :Also, welcome back. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:43, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :SR2 is currently not big enough to have the same page structure as SR. Basically what DMS said was also my point, and construction of structured articles for SR2 will likely commence when SR2 is as large as something like SR in ver1.5-2.0. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:17, December 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright, that's fair. I did gather and refine a couple of in-game screenshots, namely the title screen and the four accessible stage screens completely empty. Was thinking about uploading those at least unless you say otherwise. In the end the current title screen might be good to have. Whatever you wish, I'm available. ::--Shnowshner200 (talk) 03:53, December 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I even have developed a way to make images showcasting enemy distribution in stages when we decide to expand the SR2 pages. Although we won't be having them for some time, a title screen is nice to have though. Ivan247 Talk Page 07:34, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Preparation for expanding SR2 pages As SR2 is growing there is a need to expand the content of SR2 in our wiki into something similar (but definitely smaller for now) to SR. Before we proceed to create pages, I want to discuss about some issues. # How should we treat the Head only enemies in our enemy naming system? Currently the species part is just omitted. # Should we encounter enemies with the same name in both SR and SR2, how should we name the pages to distinguish between them? e.g. We have 2 types White Skull Bats in SR and 1 type in SR2. What should we do if we get another White Skull Bat in say, Cave 4? # What about stage abbreviations? we might have similar abbreviations in both games. # ADDENDUM @ 12:21, April 5, 2019 (UTC): About that "Small" enemy. Should we include the "small" tag for it or call the head by some new name or consider it a normal gel? There were no size modifications on the enemy and it's actually using another enemy head image. Feel free to discuss on these questions, and also raise anything you might have concerns on. Ivan247 Talk Page 07:38, April 5, 2019 (UTC) New question that I came up with today: should we adopt the name "Monster" to describe things that you try to defeat or should we stay with the term "Enemy"? Ivan247 Talk Page 11:45, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :# I'm not too terribly sure on this. We've never had this issue before and it's a fairly odd one. Not helped by the fact that, so far, SR2's sticking with the Monster Box enemies which all have official names. :# I'd say marking it with "SR1" and "SR2" would work fine. :# So far, stages in SR2 don't seem nearly as elaborate as SR's stages. Each "stage" is practically a screen. :# Maybe call it a "Mini Gel"? Since it's a new image. :# I have no opinion on this last point. Monster, Enemy, the term's the same, really... DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:33, April 6, 2019 (UTC) #I'm not entirely sure whether we should omit the species part or call them Slimes - so far all of the head-only enemies are fairly obviously meant to represent Slimes, much like how the Cactus species is obviously a Cactus and how the Mushroom species is obviously a mushroom. At the same time, though, that might change later, and Gel DOES already sound like a Slime. #As DMS said, "SR1" and "SR2" should work fine. #Not much opinion on this question. #call the smol gel Gel (small). Like how we have Roundhead and Roundhead (inverted). #The game consistently calls them Monsters, and Monster Box's existence doesn't help. I think we should indeed adopt the name Monster. Poisonshot ProfileTalkInsert clever signature here. 21:44, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for your input. I have to clarify the Q2 though: Is this a good way to separate our pages? *White Skull Bat (GL2, SR1) *White Skull Bat (D6, SR1) *White Skull Bat (Cave 1, SR2) *White Skull Bat (Cave 4, SR2) (Hypothetical enemy) *And of course, White Skull Bat as a disambiguation. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:29, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll admit, that's a bit of a flustercuck of names and abbreviations. There's not much of a solution to deal with that... DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:02, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Well hi there. I'm chiming in some opinions too. #So far omitting the species seems to be working. I'm reminded of some Fan-Ball shenanigans in that regard. #As for this names issue: whatever your choice ends up as, chances are it will not be pretty. Abbreviated tags only get you so far. This is probably the first and best idea to handle disambiguation. The only thing I could think of is putting the SR1/2 tag in front to make it easier for people to assess what game the page is about before they get to what stage it is. All the same, this is a minor change that probably won't matter a whole lot to the average reader. #Stage abbreviations? Chiming in with DMS, there aren't big stage names yet, but we don't know how the game is set up. If we end up with such stage names, I guess we'll have to apply the same naming system that you've suggested for the enemy names. It is a bit of a flustercuck indeed, but like I've mentioned above there really isn't much you can do about it within one wiki space. #The smaller Gel head is its own thing, yes. The neutral and smiling Smiley faces are different sprites too, yes. Alternatively, you could start a poll to rename it something else. 'Droplet' is the only plausible name I can currently think up at 8:45 AM. #Monster versus Enemy: eh. They're all opposing the stick figures, so they are enemies. At the same time, Poisonshot has a point and Monster fits the bill just as well as Enemy as far as I'm concerned. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:54, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Some updates on this issue: I will try to start working on the new pages for SR2 after I'm done with a huge task in my academics withe deadline about one week away. Thanks for all your inputs so far. I may be more dictative on issues where decisions are necessary for a higher efficiency, but if you have strong opinions on what I should not do please raise your voices and I will start a discussion on these. Ivan247 Talk Page 16:36, July 18, 2019 (UTC) I've been watching this article for a while, and I have some experience with writing information for enemies, so I'm gonna write a description for each one that exists as of now. Ivan, feel free to change anything in there that doesn't seem to be said the right way. ''Helispark''she/her 23:18, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Currently, every monster has a description. So now whenever a new monster is added I will get to giving it a description more quickly! You can expect me to keep working on monsters in particular, because I can't make a comparison between weapons without lots of bias. My views on monster naming: #We should give every Stick Ranger 2 monster the non-abbreviated tag "(Stick Ranger 2)". This way, the formatting is kept consistent with the formatting that is used to distinguish Powder Game 1 elements from Powder Game 2 elements. #There are already several monsters that have recurring appearances in stages. And these stages aren't even "boss rush" stages like Mountaintop and Volcano from Stick Ranger 1. This makes the area tag more difficult to use, but we could make it work by giving them the area tag that the monster encyclopedia associates them with. And we can keep abbreviating every area tag to separate them from the game tags. #As you have seen, this article has gotten long. I'm anxious to set up a page for each enemy now. All I need to know is how to take a clear picture of each enemy. ''Helispark''she/her 23:18, December 7, 2019 (UTC) That's pretty much consistent with what I have in my mind apart from tagging every enemy, which I think we can adopt with. I'm personally considering renaming the Small Gel head to something else since it will likely cause a lot of clashes if we don't change the name. Recent me was just too focused on everything else to work on the actual revamp. To grab an image for any of the weapons/enemies use the weapon page or the enemy encyclopedia and crop the enemy/weapon out. For enemies you may need to do some editing yourself to fix blocked pixels or other issues. Ivan247 Talk Page 07:13, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Awesome work on the enemy pages! They're looking FRESH! If you're looking for a new name for the small Gel head, I suggest "Gumdrop". ''Helispark''she/her 23:24, February 7, 2020 (UTC)